Two in a Bed- MrDevil x Sick Rick
by TeethandBones
Summary: A romantic fanfic about two youtubers MrDevilofBadReturns1 and Sick Rick
1. Chapter 1- A Romantic Start

Rick looked at the sleeping pony in front of him. Mr Devil lay there in the couch, snoring. Rick blushed softly as he looked at the cute red pony. He decided to carry the sleeping pony up to his bed, he carefully put his hands underneath him and carried him up the stairs.

Mr Devil slowly stirred in his sleep as he slowly woke up from his slumber and looked at Rick

"Oh...Hi Rick" He said slowly and tiredly "Why am I in bed?"

"I took you up here, I thought you would be more comfortable"

Mr Devil looked up at Rick and smiled at him, Rick couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed and blush. Mr Devil patted the space next to him to tell Rick to lie in the bed with him, Rick slowly got into the bed with him and moved closer to him

"Rick, You're blushing" Mr Devil said teasing him

"Oh...I-I was just..."

Mr Devil looked at the stuttering Rick and gently kissed his cheek

"It's ok Rick, I know what's going on" He smiled at Rick who had started to turn a bright shade of red

"W-What are you doing?" Asked Rick

Mr Devil pecked Rick's lips before whispering in his ear "I love you"

Rick looked at him, surprised that his friend had the same feelings for him that he did towards his friend. Rick had noticed that it was getting late and said to Mr Devil "We should go sleep...and talk about this tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2- The Conversation

Rick woke up to find himself in Mr Devil's bed but without Mr Devil in it. He walked downstairs to the dining room where Mr Devil was cooking bacon

"Mr Devil" Rick said to him as Mr Devil had his back to him

"Oh, Good morning Rick, want some bacon"

"Uh...Sure"

Rick sat down at the table, this was a normal morning, but he couldn't forget what had happened, Mr Devil had kissed him. Maybe it was just a dream, Mr Devil would never do that, he wouldn't just straight up kiss his best friend. Rick imagined every single possibility why what happened last night, happened. Mr Devil placed a plate of bacon in front of Rick.

"Can we talk about last night?" Rick asked, his voice muffled by a mouthful of crispy, delicious bacon

"Oh, You mean that little kiss?"

Rick nodded and blushed, he stopped eating his bacon and looked up at Mr Devil, staring into his eyes

"It was just a little kiss"

"Yeah but why?"

"We both know you have a crush on me, and so do I on you"

Rick looked down at his plate which almost empty, he tried to cover his blush.

"Ricky, Come on, Let's go on a date this afternoon"


	3. Chapter 3- The Flashback

Rick and Mr Devil had gone separate ways so they could get ready for the date. Mr Devil was taking Rick to the place where they first met and became friends, Mr Devil's favourite place in the whole world, the park close by to where he lived. All those years ago when Rick was a young child and Mr Devil was a small colt practising flying.

It was a warm summers day and Rick was playing in the park with his toy plane, flying around when out of nowhere a red pegasus pony flew into him, knocking him to the ground. The pony quickly galloped over to Rick to check if he was ok.

"Are you alright?" Mr Devil looked at the fallen over child

"Yeah...I'm ok...but my toy is broken" Rick looked at his toy plane which one of the wings had broken off.

Mr Devil ran over to the plane and picked it up "I'm sorry, maybe I could fix it"

"I don't think you could, it's ok"

Mr Devil helped Rick up "Are you sure I can't try to fix it?"

"I'm sure" Rick said "I really like your mane"

Mr Devil looked at Rick "Thanks...Do you want to come over to my house and play?"

Rick twiddled his thumbs "Uhh...Alright, I'm Rick"

"Mr Devil"

They both walked side by side to Mr Devil's house and played all sorts of fun games until Rick had to leave. After that they became best friends and invited each other over to each other's houses and play in the park together. Once when Mr Devil broke his wing and had to go to hospital Rick stayed with him to make feel better.

"That is why this park is my favourite place" Mr Devil said out loud to himself. He walked into town and bought a bunch of flowers to give to Rick, he had remembered all the good times they had together and he wanted to become more than friends but he felt that Rick maybe wasn't ready, he had seemed nervous when he kissed him, maybe this wasn't the best idea.


	4. Chapter 4- Upset and Coffee

Mr Devil sat down at a coffee shop, he lay the bunch of flowers down on the table and ordered a coffee (as you do at a coffee shop) He sighed as he waited for his coffee, he thought that this might be pointless, what if Rick was just going along with it, just to make him happy.

He kept doubting himself in his mind, he kept doubting Rick's love towards him. It was all a lie probably, Rick never wanted to upset Mr Devil and it wouldn't be the first time that he would of lied just to keep him happy.

His coffee came out and he took a sip of it, even though coffee was supposed to give you energy Mr Devil felt like he couldn't even be bothered to walk anymore, he thought love was such a harsh emotion. Why did he have to fall for his best friend? He took another sip of his coffee, maybe he shouldn't turn up to the date at all. Sure, Rick lived with him and would come back but he could lock the door and Rick couldn't get in since Mr Devil had the only key to the house.

He drunk the rest of his coffee as fast as he could, not caring about the burning of the coffee as he practically poured it down his throat. He slammed the cup down, almost breaking and picked up the flowers but threw them on the ground angrily as he walked, tears in his eyes as he ran back to the house and locked all the doors and windows, running up to his room and crying on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5- A Visit from Rick

Rick tried to open the door but it was locked, he rung the doorbell but he got no answer. He knocked on the door as hard as he could "Mr Devil? You never came to get me" He called into the house

"Go away!" Mr Devil yelled back through teary eyes "I'm not coming out"

"Mr Devil, Please come out, We need to go on our date"

Mr Devil cried and Rick heard this "Mr Devil? Are you crying?"

There was no response from Mr Devil.

"Look, Whatever I did, I'm sorry"

"Go somewhere else...I'll call you later"


	6. Chapter 6- Kate

Mr Devil got out of bed that afternoon and unlocked the doors, he picked up his phone which was lying on the floor after he had thrown it out of anger, luckily it wasn't broken though. He went through his contacts until he got to Rick's number a choose it.

It rang a few times before Rick picked up

"Hello, Sick Rick speaking"

"Hey Rick, it's Mr Devil"

"Oh, Hi Mr Devil, feeling better?"

"Yeah, Can you come round now? I've unlocked the door

"Alright, Sure" Rick hung up and ran to their house.

Once he got there Mr Devil was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a crappy TV show.

"Hey Mr Devil"

Mr Devil waved at Rick and patted the space next to him, Rick sat down

"Rick...Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do"

"It's just..."

"What is it?"

"I've never seen you with a guy before, are you even gay? Or bi?"

"Well, not exactly, but I'm open minded"

"Do you remember Kate?" Mr Devil turned his head to look at Rick before he answered

"Of course I remember Kate, how could I not? She was beautiful"

"Yeah, she was, I remember when I brought her here, you couldn't exactly keep your hands off her"

Rick laughed nervously "Yeah...Sorry, you got really lucky with her"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Did you two ever...y'know?"

"Yes, we did all the time, you would to if she was yours"

"Yeah, True"

Mr Devil and Rick looked at each other and burst out laughing, Mr Devil started to well up from laughing too much.

"I'm sorry I missed our date" Mr Devil said after they had finished laughing "Maybe we should just go see a movie, as friends, I'd enjoy seeing a film with my best friend rather than my boyfriend"

"Sure" Rick answered


	7. Chapter 7- A Cinema Trip

That evening they walked into town and to the cinema. They bought their tickets and some popcorn and headed to the screen

"And they I almost caught him but he got away and I was really mad because I really wanted that picture of a cat" Mr Devil said to Rick

"Wow" Said Rick in response "I never knew a burger could cause so much trouble...and he got away with the cat picture?"

"Yep"

"Ouch" Said Rick

They got good seats and started messing around, throwing popcorn at each other as they waited for the movie to start, an old woman at the back told both of them to shut up but they didn't listen and kept acting like little kids.

A woman came and sat next to them and they both thought of how to annoy or freak out the woman

"Hey Mr Devil" Rick whispered

"Yeah?" Whispered Mr Devil in response but still loud enough for the woman to hear

"After this movie, we'll have to hide the body"

"Yeah, hopefully he doesn't wake up while in the trunk"

The woman got up and moved away from them, disgusted at what she heard. They both laughed, they were having fun, as if nothing had ever happened to send them into a romantic spiral, they were just being friends again.

The film started and they stopped messing around to watch it although occasionally one of them would throw a piece of popcorn at the other.


End file.
